As computer systems have been miniaturized and have higher performance and display apparatuses and image communication technologies have advanced, wearable devices that can be worn by a user have been developed. For example, smartwatches wearable on the wrist, smart bands wearable on the head, arm, or foot, smart glass wearable on the head, etc. have been developed.
Such wearable devices each include an electronic module, which provides certain information to a user, and a wearable structure that enables the electronic module to be worn on the user.